


Sneaking In and Out

by CrzyFun



Series: Cat of a Different Color [5]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gen, Platonic VLD Month 2017, the lions are cats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-07 22:10:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12241605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrzyFun/pseuds/CrzyFun
Summary: For Day 1 of Platonic VLD Month 2017: Garrison DaysLance and Hunk get caught sneaking in cat food.





	Sneaking In and Out

“Do you think I should give Blue the turkey one right away like a surprise or should I save it for later to use as a treat or bribe?”

“Lance, sh!”

“Oh come on, no one is going to catch-”

Lance cut off as the door in front of them opened. He and Hunk watched a figure step out before quietly shutting the door.

Shiro froze as he turned and found himself faced with two students carrying bags filled with cans of catfood.

“Woah, you-you’re…” Lance trailed off, looking up at Shiro in wonder.

Shiro tucked the bottles he was holding behind his back. “Oh, uh, hi cadets. I-” Shiro glanced towards the room he just exited as a muffled voice came from inside. “I was never here,” he said before running off.

Bemused, the two turned to look at each other.

* * *

Hunk rolled his eyes as Lance blathered on about Shiro.

“… and he just let us go! Man, he’s so cool.”

“What do you think he was doing in the student dorms after lights out?”

“Who cares? Pilot stuff? Maybe he’s a mentor. Oh, who do you think I’d have to talk to to get him as my mentor?”

“I don’t think it works that… way…”

Lance looked up to see Hunk staring at something. “What? What is- Oh.” Lance followed Hunk’s gaze to see that he, like most of the cafeteria, was staring at Lance’s rival, Keith Kogane. “Oh my god.”

The boy was marching through the room, glaring at the floor. That wasn’t unusual, however. What was unusual, though, was the brilliant white color of his hair.

“What happened to him?” Hunk asked.

“I don’t know, but I love it,” Lance snickered.

The boy passed them and they caught a few of the words he was muttering under his breath. “... bet it was Matt. I’m going to kill…”

“Matt?” Hunk whispered and Lance shrugged. “Well whoever he is, he might wanna watch his back. Keith looks like he’s seriously going to murder someone.”

“Of course he does. You don’t go messing with a guy’s hair, Hunk. Especially if you’re already boasting a hideous mullet.”

Hunk’s eyes widened. “Hey Lance, weren’t we near Keith’s room when we bumped into you-know-who?”

“Now that you mention it… Wait, no, Hunk! You can’t- Shiro would never stoop to such levels!”

“Yeah, I guess you’re right. Why would a guy like him even want to prank some student in the first place.

“Hey, speaking of pranks, did you hear about what Lana did to Jason?”


End file.
